Cooks often use stamps of one form or another to impart shapes into cookie dough. Current stamps, however, are difficult to grip and are designed so that a single tool provides only a single stamp design. Stamping tool heads are not readily interchangeable or replaceable, making it expensive and inconvenient to use stamps to press designs into dough.